DARK NIGHT
by Aqiumo
Summary: Mereka kuat… Mereka cepat… Mereka tangguh…. Tapi, jangan harap mereka memberi ampun…
1. Chapter 1

Malam yang indah, tapi tak ada satu bintangpun yang menerangi malam ini. Sepertinya bintang enggan untuk memperlihatkan keindahannya atau malah mereka lebih baik bersembunyi dari pada menyaksingan sang _shinigami_ beraksi. Menjemput roh yang akan mereka bawa kealam baka untuk medapatkan pengadilan yang seadil-adilnya.

'ARGHHHHHH….!" Jeritan pilu memekkan telinga. Sepertinya sang _shinigami _sudah menemukan mangsanya, "Tolong ampuni aku! Aku mohon! Hosh… hosh… hosh…" orang itu mencoba berkata serta memohon pada sang dewa kematian. " aku akan memberikan apapun, tapi aku mohon! Lepaskan aku!" keringat dingin telah bercucuran menghiasi kening sang korban,

"apa kau bilang? Ampun? HAHAHAHA…." Tawa itu menggema diantara sunyinya malam. "kau kira setelah kau melakukan semua itu, semua pekerjaan kotormu itu, kau bisa tenang. Cih..! jangan berharap bung" sosok itu. Sosok gelap itu, sosok yang diselimuti kegelapan dan aura membunuh.

"aku mohon..! hiks… hiks..hiks.." pria bersurai perak itu menangis ketakutan, kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang badannya. Ia jatuh tersungkur, darah sudah membanjir dari telapak tangannya setelah pisau sukses menancap ditempat itu.

" kau menangis Suigetsu?" Tanya pria gelap itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " wajahmu, ekspresimu saat ini benar-benar konyol. Tidak sadarkah kau? Kau benar-benar konyol. KAU KONYOL SUIGETSU!" ia berteriak dan melangkah maju untuk mendekati Suigetsu. "tapi kau sangat tampan sekarang, sangat tampan" ia mencengkram kuat dagu Siugetsu, agar bisa menatap langsung mata yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan kengerian. "kau tampan dengan keringat itu, kau tampan dengan air mata itu. Kau tampan dengan darah itu. Tapi, kau lebih tampan jika menutup mata" cengkramannya bertambah kuat. Kuku-kukunya menancap dikulit rahang Suigetsu, mengakibatkan sedikit darah keluar. Suigetsu hanya bisa meringis menahan perih.

"a-aku mo-mohon!... berikan aku kesempatan…! A-aku ak-akan mebe-berikan apa apapun yang kau ma-mau" ia tetap berusaha agat sosok itu mau melepaskannya.

"kau benar-benar ingin tau apa mauku?.." ia menambil jeda sedikt. "aku mau nyawamu" ujarnya dingin. Ia menampakkan seringai yang menakutkan. Lau tanpa aba-aba ia menacapkan belati kepaha kiri Suigetsu.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH…..!" lengkingan itu sangat indah ditelinga sang _shinigami , _sepertinyanyian yang sangat ia sukai. Pria itu menancampak belatinya hingga dalam, darah mengucur deras disana. Tusukannya semakin dalam, sampai terhenti oleh sesuatu. Ia mecoba untuk menusuknya lagi, tetapi belatinya tertahan tulang paha Suigetsu. Liquid merah dan berbau anyir mengalir deras, dan mengenai baju pria itu.

" aku mohon..! " hanya kata=kata itu yang bisa Suigetsu keluarkan. Rasa sakit dan perih menjalar disemua bagian kaki kirinya. Ngilu semakin terasa saat pria itu mencoba untuk menhujam tulang pahanya. Matanya kini sudah tak bisa melihat dengaan jelas karena terhalang oleh air mata dan keringat.

" kau tau, aku sebenarnya masih ingin bermain-main denganmu. Tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua " pria itu mulai malas saat belatinya tak bisa menembus tulang paha sang korban. Ia lalu menerik belati itu secara vertikal paha serta otot-otot kaki Suigetsu.

"AARGHHHHHHHHHHH…! Hosh…hoshh.. hosh….! AARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…..!" jeritan suigetsu semakin melemah. Mungkin pria bersurai perak itu sudah letih untuk berteriak. Darah serta tenaganya sudah hamper tekuras. Ia pasrah apabila sang dewa kematian mengambil nyawanya. Nyayian kematian sudah terdengar ditelinganya. Seperti pengantar agar jiwanya bisa keluar dari raganya yang sudah bermandikan keringat serta darah segar.

"selamat tinggal Suigetsu. Neraka di sana telah menunggu untuk menyiksa jiwamu" pria itu langsung menebas leher Suigetsu. Kepalanya menggelinding dibawah, terpisah dari anggota badannya. Darah segar menyembur dengan kuatnya, karena saluran darah yang menghubungkan kepala dan badannya terputus. Akhirnya sang _shinigami_ berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dewa kematian berbentuk manusia. Manusia dingin, kejam dan tak berprsaan. Matanya yang dingin menatap hasil karya yang ia torehkan di tubuh Suigetsu. Seringai kejam ia munculkan. Akhirnya, dia menghilang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan badan yang sudah tidak utuh disana. Hanya bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi kekejamannya. Suara burung hantu mengiringi kepergiannya, menghilang diantara kegelapan malam.

_Saat kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, maka hiduplah dengan baik…_

_Jangan pernah mengusik orang lain…_

_Jangan pernah menyakiti orang lain…_

_Atau…._

_Kami akan datang untuk mengadilimu.._

_Tak ada belas kasihan…_

_Tak ada ampunan…_

_Karena kami bukan malaikat…_

_Kami adalah_

**_THE BLACK ASSASSIN_**

**TBC**

Jadi review, fav, atau follow after read ya

Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berimbas pada pembuatan fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Aqiumo present**

**Psiring: Sasuke U X Hinata H X Naruto U X Sakura H**

**Dan untuk next chap akan ada tambahan**

**Slight: Sasusaku, Saino**

**Rated M for save**

**Genre: Romance & Angst ( tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk genre lain masuk)**

**Ref : Komik Conan untuk inisial nama**

**Warning : OOC. Geje, cerita gantung, EYD buruk, tidak terlalu sadis dan kekurangan yang masih banyak lagi.**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak yang memiliki uang lebih. Seperi Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari wakil walikota Konoha. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun banyak dari mereka yang lahir dari keluarga yang berpengaruh di Jepang, kemampuan otak mereka juga tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Sebut saja Nara Shikamaru, cowok yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas itu memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi, maka tidak heran bila ia selalu diikut sertakan dalam berbagai lomba sains atau apaun disekolahnya. Yah.. walaupun terkadang dia telalu santai orangnya. Lalu kemudian ada Uchiha Sasuke, hah Sasuke.., cowok yang merupakan incaran semua wanita entah itu anak-anak, remaja maupun yang sudah berumur. Bukan hanya kemampuan otaknya saja yang membuat dia menjadi MOST WANTED di KHS, tapi karena wajah yang sangat sangat rupawan. Ia memiliki postur yang tinggi dan tegap, kulit seputih porselen, bibir tipis tapi sexy, dan ia memiliki matan tajam yang mampu membuat semua wanita klepek-klepek saat menatap onyx kelamnya itu. Hah, wajahnya merupakan hasil pahatan karya terbaik didunia. Yah, walaupun sikapnya sangant dingin dan tidak mau mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak pentig, tapi itulah daya tariknya. "Sasuke is ice prince". Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh dilupakan, ia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang merupakan investor terbesar kedua (setelan keluarga Namikaze) di sekolah ini. Huh… kau terlalu sempurna Sasuke. Ok kita kembali kecerita.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, saat pangeran sekolah datang aka Sasuke dan kedua temannya, keributan melanda sekolah ini. teriakan dari fansgirlnya saling bersautan. Yah meskipun sama sekali tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

" KYAAAAAAAAA…! SASUKE~KUN!"

" KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA….! OUR PRINCE….!"

Yah seperti itulah keadaan bila Sasuke datang, semua siswi berteriak kecentilan. Lama-lama Sasuke perlu ke THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya karena ulah siswi-siswi KHS.

" Itch,,. si Teme itu, sok cool saja" kata Naruto meremehkan. " Apa coba bagusnya dia, kan lebih tampan aku, yakan Sai?" cowok berambut blonde itu bertanya pada teman yang berjalan disebelahnya.

" Tidak juga Naruto", jawab cowok berambut klimis disebelahnya, Sai, sambil memberikan senyum yang naeh. Dan bagi Naruto, itu afalah senyum yang menjengkelkan.

" Kau itu Sai, seharusnya membela aku. Bukannya malah memuji si Teme" Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan Naruto dan Sai hanya diam saja. Merasa itu sama sekali tidak penting.

" Ayo Dobe, kita harus cepat masuk" Sasukepun bergegas meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai. Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke kelas 2-1A yang merupakan kelas unggulan disana.

" _Ohayo_ Sakura-chan!" sapa naruto kepada gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang sangat mencolok.

" _Ohayo_ Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura tidak memperdulikan sapaan Naruto, malah ia menyapa Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi jengkel dan memajukan bibirnya.

" Sakura-chan, kok sapaanku tidak dibalas sih?" Naruto mulai merengek-rengek pada gadis yang sudah lama ia taksir itu. " padahal aku datang sepagi ini hanya untuk berjumpa denganmu sakura".

"ihh…! Diamlah Naruto, aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu". Dan perdebatan mereka berduapun dimulai. Naruto yang bersikeras untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, sedangkan gadis ini selalu bersikap manja pada Sasuke.

" Tutup mulut kalian!" bentak Sasuke yang mulai jengkel dengan perdebatan yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. Sakura langsung diam seribu bahasa, ia mulai takut apabila Sasuke sudah seperi tu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak akan berhenti untuk berbicara. Memang Naruto adalah cowok yang super duper cerewet. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, daripada ia darah tinggi sendiri menghadapi Naruto. Tak berapa lama pintu kelas dibuka, menampakkan Anko-sensei. Guru yang sangat- sangat terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya. Tapi yang membuat anak-anak lebih penasaran adalah gadis yang ada di belakang Anko-sensei. Dia memiliki surai sewarna indigo sepinggang dengan poni tebal membingkai wajahnya yang manis dan sedikit chubby. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir yang mungil, kulit wajah sangat putih dan tidak ada noda sedikitpun, dan yang paling istimewa adalah semburat rona merah dipipinya serta warna matanya yakni amytheys lembut. Dia sangat manis, tidak bukan hanya manis tapi menawan. Para siswa dan siswi terpesona akan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

" Nah anak-anak, mulai sekarang kalian akan mendapat teman baru" , kata Anko-sensei sambil melirik kearah gadis jelita disampingnya. " Silahkan perkenalkan namamu".

" Na-nama saya hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-salam kenal," Hyuga Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk. Satu hal yang bisa anak-anak simpulkan, dia adalah tipe gadis yang pemalu.

" Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disebelahInuzuka Kiba. Inuzuka-san tunjukkan dirimu." Lalu siswa yang ditunjuk oleh Anko-sensei mengangkat tangan dengan semangat.

" Hai sensei". Hinata berjalan pelan untuk menuju bangku yang telah ditunjuk oleh sensei-nya.

: Hai aku Inuzuka Kiba, dalam kenal". Itulah sambutan pertama yang diterima oleh Hinata saat telah sampai dibangkunya.

" Ha- hai, sa-salam kenal Inuzuka-san". Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil menjabat tangan teman barunya itu.

"Huh, jangan seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Kiba. Biar kita cepat akrab".

" Hmmm.. Kiba-kun," Hinata mengulang kembali panggilannya. Dia merasa senang karena teman disebelahnya ini cukup baik dan menyanangnkan.

" Begitu lebih baik", Kbia tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi teringnya. ' Manis juga dia'.

Lalu Anko-sensei melanjutkan meteri yang telah diterangkan si pertemuan sebelumnya. Lalu para murid kembali focus ke mendengarkan materi dari sensei yang terkenal super duper galak dan Kbia kembali menghadap kedepan setelah perkenalan singkat mereka. Tak sengaja mata Hinata meliihat pria yang duduk diseberang bangkunya. Warna rambut kuning yang mencolok, tubuh atletis dibalut dengan kulit tannya, dan mata safir secerah langit.

" Naruto-kun", gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang selama ini selalu ada dipikarannya. Ia merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas, selalu seperti ini apabila dia memikirkan Naruto. Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruto tak sengaja melihat Hinata, ia lalu mendengus pelan.

' Selalu seperti itu, bila ada gadis melihatku. Apa tidak ada ekspresi lain'. Sasukepun tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan mendengarkan materi Anko-sensei yang semoat teralihkan gara-gara murid baru itu.

Tak terasa para siswa KHS sudah berkutat selam 3 jam penuh dengan meta pelajaran pertama, dan bel tanda para murid harus merefresh otaknyapun berbunyi. Anko-sensei langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas 2-1A setelah mengucapkan salam. Anak-anak yang sedaritadi menahan ras lapar langsung berhamburan keluar, tapi tidak untuk siswi yang manis ini. Hinata yang belum terlalu merasa nyaman dengan sekolah barunya ini memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya saja.

" Kau tidak ke kantin Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba sambil memesukkan buku matematikanya. Hinata hanya menggeleng. " Ayolah Hinata, makanan disana enak-enak."

" Tidak. Terimaksih suadah mengajakku Kiba-kun", Hinata menolak dengan lembut takut menyinggung persaan teman barunya itu.

" Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dlu ya", akhirnya Kiba pergi bersam gerombolan teman-temannya. Hinata menghela nafas, dia melihat disekeliling kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja disini. Hinat mulai meras bosan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. Mungkin akan ada hal yang menarik agar dia tidak meras bosan. Hinata mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah terfavorit tersebut. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, dia terlalu malu apabila tidak sengaja melihat wajah-wajah penghuni KHS ini. Ahh.., Hinata kau terlalu pemalu. Karena dia berjalan terlalu menunduk, gadis manis ini tidak menyadari apabila ada seseorang yang berjalan didepannya, dan…

BUGHH..

Hinata langsung terjatuh, dan pantatnya mendarat dengan cukup keras dilantai.

" Go- gomen, a-a-aku aku tidak se-sengaja", kegagapannya selalu saja muncul saat gadis itu panik. Untung saja di lorong ini tidak ada satu muridpun, mungkin karena mereka malas untuk melewati lorong yang menuju keruang perpustakaan. Tak ada jawaban dari anak itu dan tidak ada inisiatif untuk menolok gadis yang ditabraknya itu, larat menabraknya. Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri tapi ia masih belum berani untuk melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak. Merasa tidak digubris kata-kata perminta maafnya, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Saat ia mengangkat wajah ayunya, ia langsung merasa takut. Mata amytheys pucatnya menatap mata onyx didepannya. Ia merasa lehernya tercekat saat menatap pupil kelam itu. Ia merasa takut dan gugup disaat bersamaan.

" Go-gomen a-aku a-ku tidak sengaja", Hinata berusaha mengelurakan kata-kata dari kerongkingannya yang tercekatat. Dan suara yang dihasilkan sedikit bergetar karena menahan takut. Uchiha sasuke sedikit heran, kenapa gadis itu merasa takut padanya. Bukannya tadi dikelas ia merona saat melihat wajahnya. Dasar gadis aneh.

" Hoy Teme! Sedang apa kau disana?" tiba-tiba suara cempreng Naruto terdengar. Sasuke melihat kebelakang dengan tatapan malas dan langsung membalikan kepalnya untuk melihat gadis yang tadi menabaraknya. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuat bingung sekarang wajah gadis itu merona.

" Na- Naruto-kun." Meskipun bergumam dengan suara rendah, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan suara Hinata. Naruto? Jadi dikelas ia merona memandang Naruto bukan dirinya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dan siswa baru itu. Secara bersamaan wajah Hinata semakin memanas, ia tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia memainkan kedua telunjukknya didepan dada, menandakan gadis itu gelisah.

" Hoy Teme!" Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke karena dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak digubris. Saat mendekat ia melihat Hinata " Hai! Kau siswi pindahan itukan?"

" I-Iya."jawab hinata terbata-bata.

" Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto", Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran lima jarinya " Dan dia, dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto melirik Sasuke.

" Ah i-iya. Aku Hyu- Hyuuga Hinata. Sa- salam Kenal". Hinata membungkuk.

" Baiklah, oyo Teme, Sai sudah menunggu kita" ajak Naruto. " Sampai jumpa Hinta-chan!" Naruto dan Sasukepun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dilorong itu. Wajah Hinata semakin memanas saat mendengar Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan sufiks –channya.

" Apa dia sudah lupa denganku ya?" Hinata bergumam sendiri "Naruto-kun."

Sasuke selalu memikirkan gadis yang ditabraknya tadi, wajah meronanya saat bertemu Naruto sangat berbeda sekali saat ia melihat Sasuke. Apa ada yang salah diwajah Sasuke, sehingga gadis itu merasa takut padanya. Padahal semua gadis pasti berteriak kegirangan saat melihat wajahnya, satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil. Gadis itu berbeda, ya berbeda dan juga menarik.

" Hyuuga Hinta ya.." Sasuke menampakan seringanya " Hinata.."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Aqiumo present**

**Psiring: Sasuke U X Hinata H X Naruto U X Sakura H**

**Dan untuk next chap aka nada tambahan**

**Slight: Sasusaku, Saino**

**Rated M for save**

**Genre: Romance & Angst ( tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk genre lain masuk)**

**Ref : Komik Conan untuk inisial nama**

**Warning : OOC. Geje, cerita gantung, EYD buruk, tidak terlalu sadis dan kekurangan yang masih banyak lagi.**

**Don't like**

**Don't read**

Malam semakin larut, tapi gadis manis bernama Hinata Hyuga masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya selalu melayang ke arah sosok pemuda berkulit tan dan memiliki mata secerah langit. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya, tapi tetap saja si pria dengan rambut blonde itu selalu saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. Iapun menghela nafas frustasi.

" Huh…! Naruto-kun." Ia jadi teringat ketika ia bertemu dengan sosoknya di lorong sekolah tadi siang. " Apa dia tidak mengingatku ya?" entah Hinata bertanya pada siapa.

FLASHBACK ON

" Hoy Teme! Sedang apa kau disana?" tiba-tiba suara cempreng Naruto terdengar. Sasuke melihat kebelakang dengan tatapan malas dan langsung membalikan kepalnya untuk melihat gadis yang tadi menabaraknya. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke dibuat bingung sekarang wajah gadis itu merona.

" Na- Naruto-kun." Meskipun bergumam dengan suara rendah, Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan suara Hinata. Naruto? Jadi dikelas ia merona memandang Naruto bukan dirinya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dan siswa baru itu. Secara bersamaan wajah Hinata semakin memanas, ia tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia memainkan kedua telunjukknya didepan dada, menandakan gadis itu gelisah.

" Hoy Teme!" Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke karena dari tadi ia sama sekali tidak digubris. Saat mendekat ia melihat Hinata " Hai! Kau siswi pindahan itukan?"

" I-Iya."jawab hinata terbata-bata.

" Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto", Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran lima jarinya " Dan dia, dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto melirik Sasuke.

" Ah i-iya. Aku Hyu- Hyuga Hinata. Sa- salam Kenal". Hinata membungkuk.

" Baiklah, oyo Teme, Sai sudah menunggu kita" ajak Naruto. " Sampai jumpa Hinta-chan!" Naruto dan Sasukepun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dilorong itu. Wajah Hinata semakin memanas saat mendengar Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan sufiks –channya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Seperti dejavu baginya. Itu sama persis saat ia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Naruto, tapi situasinya berbeda.

" Naruto-kun" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafasnya.

FLASHBACK ON

Hinata mulai merasa lelah sat ia berjalan sedikit berlari 'Sudah jam 7, pasti ayah dan Neji-nii sudah pulang. Bagaimana ini?' Hinata terus saja berjalan cepat, tapi saat ia mulai melewati lorong yang sepi ia mulai merasa takut. Jam segini lorong itu sudah sepi, dikarenakan jarang orang melewatinya ketika malam. Pikiran Hinata kembali saat ia menonoton acara berita yang menampilkan kasus pembunuhan. Ia bergidik ngeri ' Bagaimana ini?' ia tak mungkin berputar. Pasti akan menghabiskan waktu yang panjang dan Ayah dan kakak sepupunya akan tambah khawatir. Ini gara-gara ia terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dirumah Tenten, sahabatnya. Akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk berfikiran positif dan memupuk keberaniannya. Ia berjalan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba…

' KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang menyeretnya masuk kedalam lorong gelap itu.

BUGH punggung Hinata dihempaskan dengan kasar kediding lorong itu. Rasa nyeri menjalar di punggungnya. Hinata hanya mampu meringis pelan.

" Wahhh…! Selamat malam nona!" kata pria yang menarik tangannya. Gigi-gigi runcingnya ia pamerkan saat menampakkan seringainya.

" Si-siapa ka-kalian?" Tanya Hinata panik. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang putih.

" Zetsu, apa kita perlu memperkenalkan diri pada nona manis ini", pria itu terkekeh geli dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah temannya.

" Jangan banyak bicara Kisame, cepat kita selesaikan." Jawab pria yang bernama Zetsu itu dingin. Iapun melangkah mendekati Hinata yang ditahan oleh Kisame. " Hai nona, temani kami sebentar ya?" tanyanya lembut. Tapi Hinata tahu, itu hanya sandiwara.

" Tolong, to-long lepas-lepaskan aku!" ketakutan yang besar sudah menghantui Hinata, diotaknya sirene berbahaya sudah berbunyi. Liquis bening sudah Nampak dimata indahnya siap untuk terjun kebawah.

"Cihh..! kita selesaikan sekarang" Zetsu mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hinata.

" KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….! TIDAK…! TOLOONGGGGGG…! " Hinata mencoba untuk memberontak. Menendang-nendang kakinya secara brutal kesagal arah, walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil. ' Oh, Kami-sama, tolong aku' air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

" Diamlah sayang, tak akan ada yang menolongmu" seringai Kisame semakin lebar. Saat tangan Zetsu sudah hamperir merobek baju Hinata…

BUAGHH tiba-tiba Zetsu tersungkur. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa menatap orang yang telah memukul kepala Zetsu dari belakang. Pria itu memiliki rambut seperti duren dan berwarna blonde mencolok.

" Hei, kau cari mati ya!" Kisame membentak pria itu. Tanpa peringatan, Kisame berlari dan mencoba untuk memukul perut sang penyelamat Hinata. Tapi serangnnya bisa ditangkis dengan cepat oleh pria itu. Hinata yang ngeri melihat pertekaran itu hanya mampu menutup mata. Tak berapa lama, ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

" KYYAA….!" Reflex Hinata menjerit dan membuka matanya, ia melihat pria itu, pria yang sudah menolongnya.

" Hei tenang, ini aku" suara pria itu mengalun indah " Kau tidaka apa-apakan?" Hinata yang terpesona dengan wajah serta matanya yang bersinar hanya mampu menggeleng pelan. Sirna sudah ketakutan yang ada tadi. Sekarang ia sudah tenang.

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati ya.." Pria itu akan melangkah pergi. Tapi hinata belum mengucapkan apa-apa.

" Tunggu!" pria itu menolek ke Hinata. " A-Arigato hmm…"

" Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto". Katanya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

" A-arigato Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata berkata sambil merona. Pria itu tersenyum dan melangkautoh pergi. Sejak saat itu, Hinata terus memikirkan pria bernama Namikaze Naruto, pria yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Naruto-kun".

Mereka beriga memasuki ruangan yang gelap, hanya dihiasi lampu dari meja yang menhadap kearah laki-laki berumur bersurai putih.

" Ada tugas baru untuk kalian" katanya to the point. Dan menyerahkan dokumen kepada pria dihadapnnya. " Gin, kau harus melesaikannya dengan cepat. Dan kuak informasi darinya serta geledah semua barang-barangnya. Mengerti!"

" Hn", jawab pria bernama Gin* itu. Lalu ia mulai membuka dokumen itu. Disana terdapat foto, identitas serta aktifitas yang akan dikerjakan oleh target barunya.

" Siapa nama pria itu?" Tanya Pisco*.

" Deidara, pemilik club malam terbesar di Konoha."

" Hmmm… Deidara ya" gumam Irish*.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Pisco mengalihkan wajahnya kearah partner kerjanya.

" Ya, aku memiliki beberapa informasi tentangnya. Ayahnya dulu adalah seorang gubernur di Kota Ame. Setelah itu entah mengapa ayahnya lengser secara tiba-tiba. Dia membangun club malamnya hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun, dan langsung berkembang pesat. Dia juga memiliki beberapa club malam di kota- kota lain".

" Baiklah besok kita kan menyelesaikannya. Kami permisi" ucap Gin setelah mendengar penjelasan Irish.

" Satu hal" mereka bertiga langsung menhentikan langkahnya. " jangan pernah ada barang bukti yang tersisa." Laki-laki bersurai putih itu mengingatkan kepada anak didiknya itu.

" Selau". Dan mereka beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Laki-laki yang ada diruangan itu langsung menenggak habis tequila yang berada didepannya.

" Kalian harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Mereka tidak boleh menang".

Pagi itu Hinata telah selesai mandi dan sudah memakai seragam kebanggan KHS. Ia langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya, ayahnya, Hanabi dan Neji-nii. Dia menggunakan apron berwarna ungu, apron kesayangan ibunya. Hinata langsung mengolah bahan-bahan untuk sarapan mereka.

" Ohayo.. neesan!" sapa Hanabi.

" Ohayo Hanabi-chan" Hinata membalas sambil tersenyum.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

" Tidak ada, arigato Hanabi-chan. cepat duduk. Makanannya akan segera selesai" Hinata berujar pada adiknya. Ia tidak mau, jika adiknya membantunya yang ada masakannya tidak selesai dan malah akan mengotori baju seragam SMPnya Hanabi. Hinata memang berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya. Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah pemimpin dari Hyuga Corp salah satu perusahan terbesar di Konoha. Meskipun mereka hidup bergelimangan harta, ayah mereka selalu mendidik agar anak-anaknya mandiri. Jadi ia tidak pernah menyewa maid, agar Hinata dan Hanabi tidak tergantung pada orang lain dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaanya atau hal-hal lainnya. Yah meskipun begitu, Hinata dan Hanabi tidak pernah protes pada ayahnya. Meskipun terkadang Hanabilah yang sering membangkang atas perintah ayahnya, tetapi itu tidak sampai keluar batas. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, Hinta harus menggantikan peran ibunya. Seperti memasak, membersihkan rumah dan menjaga Hanabi. Ibunya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada sebab apapun. Saat itu mereka tinggal di kota Suna. Ibunya ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa saat beliau sedang beristirahat dikamaarnya. Saat itu, Hinata dan seluruh keluarganya sedang diluar rumah. Tapi menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter, ibu Hinata mengalami gagal jantung. Semenjak saat itu, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Konoha dikarenakan ayahnya, Hiashi tidak mau terlalu bersedih mengingat mendiang istri tercintanya.

" Ohayo Tousan!" sapa Hinata saat melihat ayahnya sudah duduk dimeja makan.

" Hn" meskipun ayahnya dingin pada mereka, tetapi Hinata tahu bahwa sebenarnya ayahnya sangat mencintai keluarganya.

" Ohayo Niisan!"

" Ohayo", Neji adalah kaka sepupu Hinata. Umur mereka hanya bertaut 3 tahun saja. Neji diasuh oleh Hiashi saat ia berumur 7 tahun, dikarenakan Hizashi, saudara kembar Hiashi yang merupakan ayah Neji meninggal karena mengalami kecelakan bersama istrinya.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Sampai akhirnya Hiashi berdiri untuk menyudahi acara makannya dan bergegas untuk berangkat ke kantor. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

" Kau mau kuanatar Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

" Bolehkah, tapi apa tidak merepotkan Niisan?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

" Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menggunakan mobil Neji. Dalam perjalanan kesekolah mereka tidak melakukan percakapan apapun. Hinata yang memang tidak bisa mengajak berbicara seseorang hanya diam saja. Tak tersa mobil Neji sudah sampai di gerbang KHS.

" Arigato Niisan" setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Hinata berjalan memasuki sekolah tercintanya. Ya Hinata merasa bersukur hari ini, karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menunggu bis yang bertujuan kearah sekolahnya.

" Ohayo Hinta-chan!" Kiba berteriak saat melihat teman sebangkunya memasuki kelas.

" Ohayo Kiba-kun" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum tulus dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Saat ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, matanya tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Langsung saja ia merasa pipinya memanas.

" Eh,. Hinata-chan. Ohayo" sapa Naruto saat Hinata sudah duduk di bangkunya.

" O- Ohayu Na- Naruto-kun" jawabnya sambil tersipu malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah menandakan ia tengah malu tingkat akut.

" kau kenapa Hinata? Mukamu merah. Kau demam?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku- aku tidak sakit" jawab Hinata.

' Baiklah" Narutopun kembali keposisi semula, bermalas-malasan. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata onyx kelam memperhatikan Hinata sejak tadi. Dia mendengus pelan saat ia sama sekali tidak disapa oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu. Iba-tiba seringai muncul dibibir tipisnya.

" Hyuga Hinata" ia bergumam lirih.

Hinata kini berada di ruang perpustakaan, ia mencari-cari buku yang akan digunakan sebagi referensi tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma –sensei. Ia mulai berkeliling kerak-rak buku yang merupakan lautan pengetahuan. Hinata adalah salah satu gadis yang menyukai buku, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku, entah itu saat waktu senggang atau sebelum tidur. Tipikal gadis kutubuku. Ia akhirnya menemukan buku yang tepat, tapi buku itu brada dijajaran rak yang tinggi. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil ia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mengambil buku yang Hinata incar. Hianat terkejut dan langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat sipemilik tangan. Mata onyx kelamlah yang menjadi pemandangan pertama.

" Eh, Uchiha-san" Uchiha sasuke hanya melihat datar Hinata. Posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali. Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Sasuke menatap pupil amytheys r itu. Hinatamulai merasa risih dengan posisi mereka saat ini. " Ji- jika U- Uchia-san membutuhkan buku itu, kau bi- bisa mengambilnya. Aku akan mencari buku referensi lainnya". Hinata mencoba untuk mendorong pelan dada bidang Sasuke agar memberikan ruang gerak untuknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan disisi kepala Hinata. Agar gadis itu tidak bisa kabur darinya.

" Hyuuga Hinata", Sasuke bergumam.

" Nani?" Hinata kini mulai merasa takut akan sikap Sasuke. Ia harus benar-benar pergi sekarang. " A- ada yang bisa ku-kubantu Uchiha-san?" Hinata bertanya terbata-bata.

" Sasuke."

" Eh?"

" Panggil aku Sasuke. Jika kau memanggilku seperti itu, kurasa kau memanggil ayahku." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan mata onyxnya kearah mata Hinata. Aroma lavender yang khas dari tubuh gadis dihadapannya itu menguasi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang menenangkan dan membuat Sasuke betah dalam posisi itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah leher Hinata, ia ingin lebih merasakan aroma lavender itu. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke kini mendekatinya, langsung mendorong Sasuke hingga ia menabrak rak buku dibelakangnya. Entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan itu, yang pasti ia harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Hinata telah lari darinya hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. ' Shit! Aromanya benar-benar memabukkan' Sasuke yang belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

" Kau harus kudapatkan Hinata"

**TBC**

**NB:**

**Gin adalah minumab beralkohol hasil fermentasi serelia yang dberi aroma buah pohon jumper dengan proses distilisasi.**

**Pisco adalah anggur brendi ysng tidsk berwarna dari Chile dan Peru yang dikembangkan oleh Spanyol. **

**Irish adalah minuman anggur yang terdiri dari beberapa campuran anggur asal Irlandia.**

**Referensi istilah nama ini saya ambil dari Komik Detective Conan **

**gimana guys, ceritanya kependekaan gak?**

**review ya**


End file.
